All of Me
by Hancock23
Summary: Harry expresses his feelings for Draco in a song.


**All of Me**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling's, and the song is all John Legend's.

Author's Note: Please listen to the song and watch the video if possible. It's brilliant. Let me know whether you agree with me when I say that this song sums up what I think a relationship between Harry and Draco would be like.

 **All of Me**

Harry had defeated Voldemort almost six months ago, but he was still coming to terms with the fact that he was safe. Well, not exactly safe but at least safer than he had ever been before. He was alive, something that still amazed him every day. He was happy to be alive; he was happy that he no longer had to swallow all the words he wanted to say. He no longer had to be afraid that Draco would break if he somehow died in the war. More often than not, he found himself looking at his boyfriend seated all the way across the hall, and he was overcome with this desire to say everything he felt but all of it felt so urgent in his mind, and he didn't know where to start.

He wanted to say he loved Draco. He wanted to say that the reason he had fought so hard was because he didn't want Draco to be dragged into the war more than he already had been. He wanted to say that the reason he had come back was because he couldn't fathom moving on to an afterlife that Draco was not in. He wanted to say that when he held Draco, he knew he held his entire world in his arms. There was so much he wanted to say, but he had never been taught the composure and confidence to say it all. When Dumbledore decided to have a special dedication program on Valentine's Day, Harry decided that he would take advantage of it.

For weeks, he had practised alone in the room of requirement, wanting everything to be perfect. He had asked Professor McGonagall for a chance to go last, and when his name was finally called, he walked confidently to the front. There was no hesitation in his stride, and he did not look at Draco to see the shocked look on his face.

With a wave of his hand, a grand piano and padded armchair appeared on the stage that had been set up for the performances. He took his place on the piano bench causing people in the great hall to stare at the empty chair in surprise.

'I want to say something before I start.' He said and the low chatter that had begun in the hall subsided. The prophet and witch weekly had been speculating about Harry's love life for years, but this was the first time he was doing something this public.

When the hall was completely quiet, Harry went on. 'Until now, love has been something to fear for me.' He still did not look at Draco. 'For so many years, I wished that I could say whatever I wanted to the person I treasure the most, but I couldn't. I was never sure whether I would survive the war and I hoped to spare him the pain even if it was only by a little.' He saw the faces in the hall sober a little and Harry decided he would let the song speak for him.

Looking for the first time at the Slytherin table, he met the silver eyes that were so beloved to him and he couldn't help but smile.

'Draco, please take the armchair if you don't mind.' He said indicating the chair that faced the grand piano. There was a low murmur as some people tried to figure out what Malfoy had anything to do with anything. Slowly, Draco Malfoy, the ice prince of Slytherin rose from his place and walked towards the centre of the hall and took the indicated chair. His face was unreadable.

When Draco was seated, Harry began to play. Softly and beautifully before he began to sing, his hands ghosting over the keys, while his eyes pinned Draco to the spot.

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind?

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

how many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

Harry loved Draco. Draco was his everything and every word he sang, every look he gave Draco, and every key he struck conveyed that message. It was beautiful and even those who wanted to yell in outrage that their saviour loved a Malfoy could not find the heart to do it, at least not in that moment. Not when Harry's song made their hearts long for what the two on the stage had, and especially not when many were seeing Draco Malfoy's smile for the first time. It was beautiful, and more than a few in the great hall fell in love at that moment. It mattered not that they had no chance whatsoever, because, at that moment, his smile made them feel special. The smile belonged only to Harry, and it conveyed eternity and happiness. There was no need for more words between them.

When Harry finally fell into Draco's embrace, they almost cried with joy. They were home. For them, their entire world was enclosed within that embrace, and it would forever be that way.

End.

Reviews make me smile. Please make me smile….


End file.
